deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MystiTrainer/Nova (Richard Rider) vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) THE DEBATE
So I recently found out much more about Richard Rider and Hal Jordan, and this battle interested me. Who would win in a full blown fight? So, both of these guys can go at FTL+ speeds, so I'm guessing they'd be about equal in that category. If we go into arsenal, Green Lantern completely takes it, as his constructs should keep Rich at bay. (No, I'm not calling him Dick) Now let's go onto durability. Well, Richard takes it, believe it or not. He tanked an explosion that could destroy multiple solar systems. And GL's greatest feat, withstanding a supernova that could easily destroy both the sun and the solar system pales in comparison. A multi-solar system dura feat vs a solar system dura feat. While not by much, RIP GL. If we go onto sheer strength and destructive capability, I believe they would be about equal. Nova could blow away a whole galaxy with all of his Nova power, since he can absorb even more energy. And GL could also blow away the galaxy withheld his ring at full power, despite needing other rings for power boosts, and that's outside help, so yeah. When we go into sheer striking strength, both GL and Nova have landed hits on people ranging from Thor, to Superman, to Silver Surfer, to Hulk and Atrocitus. Since most of those people have pretty much the same level of dura, they'd be pretty equal. As for intelligence, I'd say Nova takes it. While GL's ring can feed him info directly, Nova has two key factors. His Xandarian Worldmind, and the helmet. His helmet feeds him info directly, and his Xandarian Worldmind only adds to the mix. So in tactical and bookish Intel, Nova takes it. Now let's go on to experience. If I'm right, GL has plenty of years of experience, but little no combat skills. Rich has been trained by people like Iron Fist and Captain America, so I guess combat experience goes to him. But in sheer real world experience, including fighting crime, as well as viewing the galaxy, Green Lantern takes it. So until now, we've seen that they're pretty much equal. But I believe Rich can steal the win from Hal. One of the key factors is that while the GL ring can absorb energy, it cannot use it as a power boost. And while Hal has unlimited power with will, the ring still needs to recharge, and if he wants a power boost, outside help is needed, so yeah. This means while GL could absorb anything Nova threw at him, he wouldn't be able to turn it against Rich. But for Rich, it's the opposite. If Rich absorbs enough energy, he'll be able to pull himself from the brink of overloading himself and be able to overpower Lantern. And the last thing is: The ring itself. According to Batman, if you make GL believe he is blind, then the ring will make it so. This means that if Nova lets off his flash of light, he would be able to make GL believe he is blind, and this the ring will make it so. You might say, "But, well, Myst, Hal would be experienced in dealing with that weakness, so he'll be able to defend himself against it!" Yeahhhhhhhhhh... no. I don't think GL has ever hacked into Batman's contingency plans, or even gotten near 'em for that matter. So while he theoretically knows this is possible, he'll never know what hit him, until it's too late. The problem is: "Does Mr. Richard know about this?" Well, no. But if he accidentally sets off the flash, the results would be catastrophic. So it could go either way. But I believe that in most scenarios, Nova takes the cake. Category:Blog posts